


孤鳥的歌 Alone Together

by weedisagatewaytogluten



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedisagatewaytogluten/pseuds/weedisagatewaytogluten
Summary: 佐鳴/ 699後捏造／ 殘稿2016殘稿存檔，寫完曙光以後續寫了孤鳥的歌，後來因為各種原因寫不下去了，就⋯⋯當三輪車吧！
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	孤鳥的歌 Alone Together

漩渦鳴人聽見門被推開的聲音，從卷軸裡抬起頭來。  
「鳴人，你怎麼還沒走啊？」春野櫻站在門前，眼鏡別在衣襟上，一沓暗綠色的公文夾鬆鬆地托在手裡。  
「是小櫻啊，」他搔搔頭，嘗試活動僵硬的四肢舒展筋骨，「我以為妳已經下班了啊我說，怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒有什麼重要的事，明天再說也可以。」春野櫻把手上的公文放到桌子一角，從口袋里取出一支筆和一疊便簽，傾身伏在桌子上開始註記。  
「你要忙完了嗎？佐井和我要去吃飯，一起走吧，我們好久沒有聚在一起了。」她一邊說，一邊低頭把便簽和筆收回口袋。  
「呃啊好想去⋯⋯不過，其實我打算通宵把這兩個項目審完的說，」鳴人放棄似地丟開筆，整個人癱到桌上，「還是下次吧⋯⋯可以嗎？對不起啦！文件真的看不完！」  
「沒有關係啦，又不是以後都見不上面了，」春野櫻笑道，祖母綠的雙眼落到辦公桌上的相框上，不禁感慨，「總覺得鳴人變了好多啊，以前的話絕對沒有這種耐心的吧？」  
「原來我在小櫻心裡的形象有這麼差勁嗎⋯⋯」他嘀咕，「雖然已經讓鹿丸給我批注過了，但是細部的審核還是得我自己看過⋯⋯不過早點把工作做完的話，明天大概就可以準時下班了吧？大概吧⋯⋯」  
「佐助明天要回來了嗎？」春野櫻打趣道，「遠距離戀愛真是令人困擾啊。」  
「後天⋯⋯哎，就不要笑話我了吧小櫻，我也是很拚命的啊⋯⋯」  
春野櫻有些好笑地看著趴在桌上的朋友，看了看牆上的時鐘。  
「我也該走了，」她說，「鳴人，就算文件改不完，也要稍微注意一下身體啊，」她指了指自己的眼睛，「你的黑眼圈好重⋯⋯很久沒有好好睡覺了吧？上次暗部叛忍襲擊火影宅的事情，佐井已經告訴我了。」  
鳴人立刻從桌上爬起來，抱頭大叫，「啊——佐井那個大嘴巴！不是交代過他了嗎！」  
「你這傢伙⋯⋯」春野櫻叉腰訓斥，「總之，暗部內部已經在著手進行信任度篩選，短期以內應該不會再發生了才對，所以相信你的部下，放鬆一點吧。」  
「哎，也不是相不相信的問題⋯⋯主要是這段時間熬夜加班，一直沒怎麼睡啊我說，」鳴人搶在春野櫻之前，樂觀地繼續說下去，「而且叛忍既然已經抓到了，我也沒有受傷，不就好了嘛！」  
「鳴人⋯⋯」  
「只是啊，這個，小櫻啊，這件事呢⋯⋯」他苦笑著搓手，「能不能不要讓佐助知道啊？妳看嘛，這件事情本來也已經處理得差不多了，而且他的脾氣妳也很清楚，要是他知道了一定超麻煩⋯⋯總之拜託了啊！」  
「⋯⋯我知道了。可是鳴人，就算我不說，他也會知道的吧？」春野櫻嘆了一口氣，又笑了笑，「因為他一直很關心你啊。」  
「嘿⋯⋯」他理所當然地咧嘴而笑，隨即又意識到自己的失態，搔了搔臉頰，顯得有點難為情。

送走春野櫻以後，鳴人重新坐回辦公椅上，挺直腰桿，嘗試重拾專注的狀態，卷軸上的信任查核報告又讓他坐立難安起來。  
他也想到佐助，遇襲的事，還真不敢告訴他。但是說不定佐助早就知道這件事，這會正趕著回來踢他屁股。畢竟為什麼不呢？沒道理佐助不知道，沒道理不讓他知道。  
他索性把那宗卷軸胡亂塞進其中一個抽屜，重新站了起來，走到那一大片圓弧型窗戶前，俯視嚴冬掃蕩後的木葉忍者村。春野櫻還是穿著和第七班時期一樣的粉紅色服裝，繡著家紋的背影像是一小瓣花瓣，緩慢而堅定地穿過街道和人來人往的攤販街，最後逐漸縮小、消失不見。遠方的太陽像是死滅的焰火一般，在緋紅色的天際逐漸下沉，人們裹上厚重的外套，脖子上纏繞著圍巾，從商店與工作大樓中魚貫離開，踏上通往歸處的路途。屋內斜照的日光節節敗退，最後完全棄守曾經佔領的疆界。彷彿能夠吸納一切的黑夜邐迤入屋。  
他點起一盞燈，驅散屋內的黑暗。裝有第七班照片的相框在人造光線的照耀下，在宇智波佐助捎來的信紙中央投射出一小方模糊又柔和的光斑。  
佐助的信從來不長，多半簡單交代了四處遊歷時的見聞，調查報告和自己的近況，就沒有更多的了。他的「近況」，還是鳴人一再堅持「佐助，你能不能多寫寫自己的事？」才逐漸在信末添上去的；每次都是「沒有大礙」、「一切安好」和「不必掛念」。  
他突然意識到，佐助的想法可能和他一樣；會寫這些，只是想要他不要擔心。  
最後一次見到佐助，已經是年前的事了。兩人的通信還是像他們的約定一樣頻繁。可是佐助越走越遠，歸期像冬季的戰線一樣越拖越長，後來火影的工作又沒有留給他太多自己的時間。他們見面的時候太少，好不容易在一起的時候，時間總感覺一下子就過去了。  
他把信沿著痕跡折回原樣，小心翼翼地放進抽屜裡的盒子，和其他兩人的通信、第七班以及他們倆單獨的照片放在一塊兒。一隻不知名的鳥的翅膀掠過窗戶，在屋外颯颯作響。  
他突然迫切地想要見到佐助一面，不知道為什麼。

玻璃窗上的叩響突兀地驚擾了室內的寂靜，鳴人機警地從座位上彈了起來，起初被他誤以為是鳥類的東西，正以一種規律而理直氣壯的方式持續敲擊著窗戶。  
他衝過去拉開窗戶，殘冬的風勢撲面而來。佐助的身影悄無聲息地佇立在窗外的護欄上，漆黑的右眼在暗夜中散發著肅穆的光芒，漆黑的斗篷在身後飄揚，讓他看起來像極了一隻夜行的猛禽，那種彷彿能夠輕易致人於死地、優雅而殘忍的氣勢，在看到鳴人的那一刻便快速褪去了。  
他不聲不響地從護欄上一躍而下，隨即被屋內的亮光刺得微微眯起了眼。  
鳴人大睜著藍眼睛，喜悅與震驚的情緒同時出現在臉上，他太睏了，又睡得太沉，一時之間竟然說不出話。直到佐助被看得不耐煩，從斗篷下伸出手來，輕輕戳了一下他的額頭，他才終於回過神，握著佐助的手，將他拉進溫暖的室內。  
「佐、佐助啊，你怎麼今天就回來了啊我說？信上不是說後天的嗎！」鳴人好像很不敢置信的樣子，兩隻手在佐助的臉上胡亂摸來摸去。  
「任務提前結束了。」佐助側過頭，嘴唇輕輕蹭了一下鳴人的手心，他縮了縮手，但很快便又鍥而不捨地湊過去揉他的臉。鳴人的手掌暖烘烘的，令佐助聯想起廣袤而乾燥的土地，又有一股紙張和墨水的氣味。他嘆了一口氣，握住了他的手腕，將那兩隻手依次從自己的臉上拔了下來，解下自己的斗篷，放在一邊。  
「怎麼樣，你不歡迎我嗎？」  
「怎麼可能！我可是以為你後天要回來，才超——級認真加班的說！」  
佐助睨了睨他，突然伸手蹭了一下鳴人的臉頰。鳴人不明所以地看著他，等到他把方才蹭過的手指伸到他面前，才後知後覺地察覺到自己臉上沾著睡覺時印上的油墨。  
「不愧是吊車尾的七代目火影啊。」  
「混、混蛋！你別不知好歹啊！你以為我這是為了誰啊！」鳴人感覺臉上熱了起來，羞窘地大聲爭辯。  
佐助不以為然地哼了一聲，彷彿非常淡漠的眉眼疲倦而柔和地低垂下來，纏著一團柔軟的情緒。  
「鳴人，過來。」他說，像往常一樣，捏一捏鳴人的手心。鳴人馬上就忘了剛才的尷尬，一邊在心裡唾棄自己沒出息，一邊順從地挨了過去，雙手環住佐助的脖子。兩個人交換了幾個濕吻。佐助的嘴唇在啄吻間輕輕含住鳴人的唇瓣，削短的金髮像是小動物的爪子一般，溫馴而無害地扎著掌心，讓他有點心猿意馬了起來。  
他們不是沒有在辦公室裡操過，鳴人把撩起來的衣服下襬和呻吟咬在嘴裡，露出被開發得腫脹發亮的乳頭，勃起的陰莖沈甸甸地滴著前液，夾在兩人的腹部之間，他只拉下褲子拉鍊就迫不及待地把鳴人按在辦公桌上的事情，之前也發生過好多次，行駛禁忌的刺激總是讓人非常激動，他甚至覺得其實鳴人也是喜歡這樣的。  
他有點強硬地壓上去，在鳴人準備退開的時候，伸手按住他的後腦勺加深了這個吻，舔開他的嘴，牙齒磕了一下柔軟的嘴唇內部，嚐到甘甜的鐵鏽味。鳴人痛得悶哼，似乎沒有料到他會這麼做，皺了一下鼻子，也伸出舌頭，抵著他的舌頭把他趕出去，嘴巴賭氣似的閉得緊緊的。佐助哼了一聲，率先放棄了這個幼稚的遊戲和在辦公室裡做愛的打算，轉而又固執地去嘬吻鳴人的嘴角，吻一塊翻翹的死皮，直到它完全濕潤，最後消失不見。  
「你發什麼神經啊⋯⋯」鳴人舔了一下被磕破皮的地方，「我跟你說，我今天是一定要把桌上這些看完的，要不然⋯⋯」他抹了抹嘴，一屁股坐回辦公桌前，眼角餘光瞄到桌上攤開的卷軸，立刻噤聲，整個人頓時清醒了，大腦飛速運轉；現在想把那卷軸收起來已經完全來不及，欲蓋彌彰只會讓佐助起疑而已。佐助一直以來都對這些堆成山的文件興趣缺缺，可是也難保他不會一時興起，那到時候該怎麼回答？鳴人不由地緊張起來，他一直很不會說謊。  
然而佐助只是朝桌面上的文件抬了抬下巴，「那你就趕快看，我想回家了。」  
鳴人眨了眨眼，才小聲咕噥著「好啦」，不是很敢相信自己的好運。他裝作漫不在乎、實則提心吊膽地把那卷軸推到最下面，謹慎觀察佐助臉上的表情；這下他非常確定，佐助對襲擊的事情仍然一無所知，雖然佐井把這件事情洩漏給小櫻，看來鹿丸的保密工作還是做得很不賴的。  
這件事就算糊弄了過去，鳴人在心裡鬆了一口氣，在給筆沾上墨水的空檔時抬起頭，佐助就坐在辦公室角落看書，臉上還是那副波瀾不驚的樣子，可是剛才他說「回家」時的語調好溫柔，好像媽媽答應要來接他卻忘記了的孩子。

等到鳴人終於結束自己的工作，深夜已經完全籠罩了村子。他們關上燈，乘著寒夜的帷幕返回家中，幾盞招牌上的燈在巷子裡稀稀潦潦地明滅著，將牆壁洗刷成陳舊黯淡的黃色。他們像是尋常晚歸的行人一樣，並肩走過那條曾經飽受戰爭洗禮的街道，舊世界與新世界比肩而行。這是鳴人最喜歡的一條路，他總是儘可能走得很慢，又時不時停下來，熱絡地和那些佐助認識與不認識的人寒暄。  
有的時候，他們也會和站在旁邊的佐助打招呼，但總顯得很拘謹，又疏離；他們很可能只是以為，這是火影大人的一個要好的朋友。  
走過一盞路燈下時，鳴人側頭望去，佐助蒼白的皮膚映照著昏黃燈光，高挺的鼻樑投下一片暗色的陰影，隱去了他的雙眼，讓他變得捉摸不定起來。他一言不發，彷彿陷入了自己的思緒。鳴人就這樣安靜看著那張臉好一會，突然腦子一熱，在稀稀落落的行人之間，大膽地牽住佐助的手。  
佐助立刻轉過頭來，黑色的眼睛在黃色的燈光下，閃爍著莫可名狀的情緒。鳴人正像是每一次惡作劇得逞的時候那樣沖著他笑，輕輕搖晃他的手，那個表情好像在說，這樣你總該高興一點了吧？你高興一點吧。  
佐助放眼望去，長長的街上已經沒有幾個人了，可是鳴人真的很少在別人面前表現的這麼親近。他的眼神落到鳴人藏在金髮下微微發紅的耳朵上，隨即也握緊了他的手。

他們走上樓梯，走到靠近家門的地方，鳴人率先鬆開了手，掏出鑰匙，大步走到了門邊。佐助站在不遠處，握了握自己僅有的手，突然像是被人從後面推了一下，叫住了他。  
「鳴人。」他的聲音很輕，像是睡夢時的囈語。可是鳴人卻立刻停下解鎖的動作，回過頭來，朝他略帶困惑地咧嘴一笑，白色的御神袍包裹著那年少的身影。那個微笑就像是新年再度降臨，像是漆黑海面上的一簇焰火；小小的，卻很耀眼，在黑夜中兀自燃燒，燒得他的胸口一陣灼痛。他想到方才在街上擦肩而過的每一個人，突然感到一股熟悉而強烈的的嫉妒。  
有一瞬間，他情願放棄一切，只為了回到鳴人的身邊，和他一直在一起。

「你肚子餓了嗎？家裡現在沒有什麼吃的東西的說⋯⋯」鳴人一腳踏進家門，在牆上摸索一陣，終於點亮了玄關的燈，柔白色的光線像是飄蕩在河岸上的霧氣一樣，迅速充盈了逼仄的客廳。他在玄關解開鞋帶，解開御神袍，隨手掛到沙發上，跨步走進廚房。襲擊發生後的幾天，有人在他的授意下進入他們的家中，清理家中被砸毀的傢俱，洗刷血跡，帶走破碎的碗盤和綻裂的織品；他們甚至不聲不響地倒了垃圾，疏通淤積的疏水孔，屋內彷彿煥然一新，然而沒過幾個禮拜，這份整潔的氛圍又不可避免地分崩離析了。  
佐助也脫下了鞋和斗篷，跟在後面，沿路彎下腰來，隻手撿拾鳴人散落在地上的東西，可是一抬起頭來，鳴人又已經在廚房的櫥櫃前製造出一團新的髒亂。他揉一揉眉心，索性放棄了，低頭起檢視這些生活的軌跡。  
「泡麵怎麼樣？」鳴人的聲音從廚房傳來。  
「我不餓，」他搖搖頭說，走到廚房，嫌棄地打掉鳴人將要撕開包裝的手，「你也不要這麼晚吃。」  
「哎掃興，這可是超級限量版的說。」  
「垃圾食物就是垃圾食物，還分什麼高低貴賤啊？」  
「不吃就拉倒。」鳴人小聲咕噥著，把泡麵放回櫃子裡，「很早就想這麼說了，你說話能不能不要這麼壞啊？貶低我喜歡的東西對你有什麼好處嗎？」  
「除了我以外，你還能有餘裕去喜歡什麼別的東西嗎？」  
「⋯⋯哇，你到底哪裡來的自信啊？」鳴人感覺到佐助從後面摟住了他，腦袋沈沈地擱在肩膀上，嘴唇輕輕蹭動耳朵後面那塊柔軟的皮膚。他們靠得好近，佐助即使半勃也很有存在感的性器隔著薄薄的衣料，貼在他的身後，吻從裸露的後頸向下延伸到肩膀的銜接處，是象徵做愛的信號。鳴人不由自主地抖了一下。無論怎麼不甘心，怎麼羞於承認，佐助總是能很輕易地引燃他的慾望。他壓下臉上的紅潮，故意磨蹭了很久，才慢吞吞地從佐助的懷裡轉過身來，雙手環住了他的脖子。  
「需要我分一點羞恥心給你嗎？」  
佐助埋在他的頸窩處哼了一聲，又因為鳴人的順從而勾起嘴角，「不必了，一會操你的時候，你自己留著用吧。」他的手順勢往下滑去，在鳴人的屁股上拍了一下，又色情地隔著褲子揉捏他的臀辦。  
「我說啊，你不會是在回家路上就在想做了吧？」鳴人取笑道，彎起腿夾住他的腰，整個人像個大型掛件似的圈在他的身上。  
「是又怎麼樣，」佐助倒是很坦然。他掂了掂手裡的重量，「你是不是又變輕了？」  
「怎麼會？總覺得一直坐在辦公室裡都沒怎麼活動啊我說，」鳴人想了想，誠實地說，「不過的確有一段時間沒量體重⋯⋯哎哎哎別一言不合就鬆手啊！」  
「你這個吊車尾的——」  
「怎麼樣？」他挑釁，一副不知道疼也不怕疼的樣子，藍色眼睛中閃爍著戲謔而頑皮的柔情。  
佐助瞪著他，突然湊到他的耳邊，小聲地說了幾句話，又舔了他的耳垂一下。鳴人立刻像是觸電一樣彈開來，彷彿不可置信地盯著他看。他沒有移開視線，嘴角卻幾不可聞地翹了起來，漆黑的眼睛閃爍著勝利的愉悅，有點張揚，有點不可一世，像是一下子回到了年少時代。  
「⋯⋯靠啊佐助，」鳴人最後感嘆，壓低了聲音問，竟顯得有點興奮，「你是什麼欲求不滿的變態嗎？」  
「變態可是什麼事情都幹得出來的，」他哼了一聲，不置可否，又在鳴人的腰上掐了一把，「腿夾好，乖一點吧。」

他們一路吻著穿過窄窄的走廊。鳴人似乎因為害怕佐助真的會不小心鬆手將他摔到地上，在行走時一直緊緊纏著他。一想到那雙包裹在暗色褲管底下，線條流暢又蘊藏著爆發力的蜜色大腿，在被幹到高潮的時候痙攣著夾緊的樣子，就讓佐助覺得褲子緊得要命。可是鳴人好像沒有意識到佐助此刻陰暗又可恥的想法一樣，還是快快樂樂地親吻他直挺的鼻樑，親他俊秀的眉睫和掩在瀏海下的那隻眼睛，像隻小狗一樣，把他的臉弄的濕漉漉的。  
佐助踢開臥室的門，繼續往裡面走。習慣了光線的眼睛一時還不能反應過來，又沈浸在鳴人的親吻之中，他乾脆繼續閉著眼，摸黑前進，走到床鋪前當然被絆倒，他吃痛地悶哼一聲，兩人一同摔進柔軟的床墊裡。鳴人不知道是不是被佐助狼狽的樣子逗樂了，一直嘿嘿傻笑。佐助趁著他張開嘴的時候將舌頭擠了進去，蠻橫地掃蕩那條潮濕的路徑，把他吻得氣喘吁吁，可是鳴人還是在笑，笑得藍色眼睛瞇起來。  
「有什麼好笑的？」佐助被笑得有點惱了，支起身體俯視著他。  
「沒⋯⋯沒什麼啊，」他又喘又笑，眼角濕潤一片，「我只是很高興⋯⋯」  
佐助愣了一下，被那聲音中的渴望懾住，最後只能說，「白癡，又在說什麼蠢話。」  
鳴人不說話，只是抿著嘴笑，摟著他吻得更深了。  
兩個人像盲眼的深海魚類一樣，在伸手不見五指的黑暗中探索彼此的身體。佐助壓在鳴人的身上，硬挺的勃起抵著他的下腹部，卻並不急著解開他的衣服，只是來回舔吻他的脖子，啃咬滾動的喉結，唇舌一路往下，舔過鎖骨的凹陷處，隔著衣服去尋找、去吮吻他敏感的乳頭。鳴人感覺胸前的衣料被唾液濡濕而變得粗糙起來，隨著佐助舔弄和啃咬的動作，來回摩擦著敏感的孔洞。他嗚咽著，不安分地動來動去，腳後跟勾著佐助的後腰劃圈，又搖晃著屁股，用下體磨蹭他堅實而灼熱的腹部。他像他們第一次做愛的時候一樣貪得無饜，受到好勝心的驅使，他也很想要看到佐助為他著迷到失去分寸的模樣。  
「⋯⋯別鬧！」佐助粗聲說。鳴人很高興地感覺到佐助的呼吸變得急促了起來，揉擠他腰胯的動作也粗暴得令人興奮。他乾脆夾得更緊，四肢纏抱住佐助，摟著他在床上滾了半圈，用渾身體重和親吻壓制住他，然後主動支起腰臀，快手快腳地掙脫了褲子和內褲，再赤裸著下半身騎回他的身上。  
「你這個混蛋，你才是、別磨磨蹭蹭的啊⋯⋯」他由上而下俯視佐助，陰影鋪天蓋地，像牢籠一樣將佐助困在床褥之間。他喘息著，微笑著，雙手捧著陷入柔軟枕頭之中的佐助的頭顱，撩開長長的瀏海，纏裹了繃帶的指頭珍惜地搓揉他的嘴角，墜入下一輪濕吻與愛撫。  
兩人手忙腳亂地脫掉彼此的衣服。黑暗中，渾身赤裸的鳴人雙膝陷入床墊，柔韌的大腿肌肉擠出兩條美好的弧線，勃起的陰莖濕潤、隨腹部微微起伏，批覆著陰影的蜜色身體在微弱的光線下發光——稍晚，佐助才會發現，那些附著在鳴人身上的光暈，只是他皮膚上淡色的體毛。佐助揉弄他臀瓣的手冰冷而乾燥，取悅他身體的唇舌卻炙熱又潮濕。他咬著下唇，在佐助親吻他身體各處的時候，心滿意足地哼哼，雙手滑了下去，在他胯間搓揉，急躁地讓兩人的勃起在手掌包覆中貼在一塊，又撐起臀部調整位置，搖擺著腰迎合佐助後來加入、套弄他陰莖的手，柔軟的會陰隨著擺腰的動作前後磨蹭。  
「嗯，嗯⋯⋯佐助，摸我，快點，快來啊⋯⋯」  
即使沒有親眼確認，佐助也可以想像那塊私密而脆弱的肌膚是如何在反覆刺激下逐漸泛起誘人的玫紅色。他仰頭看著敞開雙腿跨騎在他身上，呻吟著的，彷彿不知羞恥的鳴人；他潮紅著臉，藍眼睛幽暗而熱烈，將蒼白的肌膚灼燒成情慾的紅色。以往就連在人前牽手也會推拒的鳴人，只有在這個時候，才會露出這麼淫蕩又迷惘的神態，做快感的奴隸；好像只有在這個時候，他才不必費盡心思地去照亮任何人  
他小小的焰火。  
「剛剛說的，不如我們現在就試試怎麼樣？」他在鳴人的乳頭上吸了一下，嘴唇來到他胸腔下方淺淺的凹陷處，聲音彷彿從洞穴之中傳來，「看看你是不是真的能不碰老二就高潮？」  
「什、什麼——」  
鳴人愣住，下意識想要駁斥佐助下流的想法，可是卻在佐助的舌尖一路向上舔到他乳頭的時候，下腹收縮著湧現一股酥軟的渴望。他咬了咬兩腮內側的軟肉，竭力保持清醒，然而閉上眼睛的時候，腦海中卻浮現那些兩人赤裸著躺在床上，反覆並窮盡可能地探索彼此的身體、無事可做的下午。那個時候，他還沒有接任火影，每當佐助回到村子裡的時候，他總是早早結束工作，然後快快樂樂地和佐助攜手返家；佐助會將他困在那張窄窄的床上，一邊聞著一個男人獨自生活所散發的種種氣味，一邊和他做愛。  
他也想到剛才在門外時看到的畫面，當他終於從與老舊門鎖的纏鬥中脫身，回過頭去，發現佐助還是站在原處，就在視線可及的地方，目不轉睛地凝視著他，半長不短的頭髮垂在耳邊，令他整個人變得比較溫和，年少時的氣焰在時間中逐漸磨損。在鳴人的眼中，這樣的佐助甚至顯得很孤單，好像這個世界上，他沒有眷戀什麼別的人，沒有別的可以歸去的地方，就像一隻孤鳥一樣。光是意識到這件事情，就令他感到疼痛不已。  
「鳴人，為什麼分心？為什麼不像剛剛那樣叫了？嗯？」佐助的聲音在他耳邊響起，和胸前傳來的麻癢感再度喚回了他的注意力。這是他除了尾椎以外最喜歡的地方，光是一邊被揉著陰莖一邊刺激雙乳，就讓他舒服得不行。可是不碰陰莖就到達高潮這樣的事，光是想像都令他羞恥極了，好像顯得自己已經迷戀佐助到了無藥可救的境地⋯⋯  
「你、閉嘴⋯⋯」  
「鳴人，跟我說話。」  
鳴人勉強睜開眼，在曖昧不明的光線之中，佐助英俊又略顯蒼白的臉上泛著不明顯的紅色，黑髮一縷縷貼在他汗濕的脖子上。他伸出手，捏著鳴人的方下巴要他張嘴。他們接吻的時候，鳴人感覺連呼吸都是他們做愛的味道，這讓他覺得既羞恥又快樂。佐助側頭去親他臉上的鬍鬚印記，親他翹翹的嘴角，又把拇指蠻橫地擠進他的嘴裡，壓住他的舌頭。鳴人哼哼幾聲，竟出乎意料地沒有拒絕，吞吐著那侵犯口腔的拇指，就像在口交一樣，從根部捲住然後一個指節一個指節地來回地舔，完全退開的時候發出情色的「啵」的一聲。  
「不是說要讓我高潮的嗎，」他氣喘吁吁，彷彿不知道天高地厚地舔舔嘴角，像齜牙的小野獸，「不要光被吸幾下指頭就嗯⋯⋯就射在褲子裡了啊⋯⋯」  
佐助的眼睛在黑暗中閃了一下，好像被這種自不量力的挑釁給逗笑了，露出那種頑劣的、驕傲的微笑，帶著唾液的手指粗魯揉捏、拉扯鳴人硬挺的一邊乳尖，粗糙的指腹撚動乳頭，似乎要將它扯下來一般，在胸口四周留下瘀痕，唇舌卻溫柔得令人崩潰，抿起薄薄的嘴唇銜住另一邊乳頭，嫻熟地沿著乳暈打轉，將它完全舔濕直到發紅充血。距離上次被這樣對待好像已經過了很久，鳴人忍不住抬手去觸摸佐助玩弄過的地方。佐助的黑髮蹭得胸口很癢，他的嘴和手指把他弄得又痛又爽。這些不重樣的感官衝擊在鳴人的身體裡橫衝直撞，不知不覺挺起胸，扭動屁股，渴望被佐助疼愛的陰莖硬得流水，全蹭在他白皙的腹上。

**Author's Note:**

> 就這樣沒了⋯⋯抱歉！（幹）


End file.
